A Rival
by bluerosety
Summary: Who knew that to make Ray jealous all you needed was an invitation? RayxMax , AlanxMax , ZeoxTy and KaxTy .
1. Chapter 1

**Brt: **Yet, another story that I won't update until who-knows-when... -sigh-... oh, well enjoy!

**Disclaimer/Warning: **Beyblade will never be mine... s/g, ooc, weirdness, jealousy, and much more!

**Pairings: **RayxMax ;) AlanxMax o0; and KaTy ;D

**Summary: **Who knew that to make Ray jealous all you needed was an invitation?

(Prologue)

Invitation

* * *

Max, was beyond happy. His sky-blue eyes shone with delight hearing from his mother, Judy. Tyson, was happy for his best friend, and Kai could care less. Ray, well, he was not happy, nor did he cared, he was merely jealous. Yes,_ jealous_, only because Max was happy, but don't get him wrong. He's not jealous that Max heard from someone he loves, nope, it was something else...

"I can't believe my mom has send us plane tickets to go to New York to hear about her new researched!" the happy blond exclaimed.

"That's great Maxi!" Tyson said.

"Yeah, and the best part is that I get to see Alan again!" ah, yes, _that_ was the problem. Ray bit down on his lip, preventing him for saying something that he may regret later. No one noticed his strange behavior, no one except one. Kai smirked, seeing one of his friends so mad only because a small-simple invitation. "Isn't great Ray?"

"_Of course it is_." sarcasm was dripping from his voice, but Max either choose to ignore it, or simple didn't noticed. "I'm going to prepare dinner." he stood and left the others. After getting tired of hearing his other two friends talk, Kai decided to check on Ray. He stood and went to the kitchen, there he found Ray merciless cutting the vegetables.

"I think is already dead." He said leaning by the door frame, Ray stopped and turned to face his captain.

"Oh, you think!" Yep, he was quite mad, Kai really considered leaving seeing that Ray was gripping the knife, and waving it oh so dangerously.

"You may want to put that down." he suggested, strangely enough, Ray put it down and sighed.

"It's decided." he stated, "I'm telling Max that I'm not going." he walk towards the door, and left.

"What a pity then," Kai said all-knowingly, "I guess there won't be any one to protect dear Maxi from Alan." Kai counted to ten and quickly moved away from the door as it was flung open by a very pissed looking neko.

"What the hell are you implying?" Kai was smart by hiding the knife, and smirking he said.

"Well, you know that Alan and Max used to be _real_ close when growing up, and you'll never know if _something _were to hap-" he didn't need to finished, because Ray left immediately after the _something _part. Just then Tyson entered the kitchen, looking at Kai accusingly.

"What did you do to Ray?" he asked. Kai merely grin, and patted Tyson on the head like a little kid.

"Don't worry, is just that our trip will be _extremely _entertaining."

**

* * *

Brt: Short chapter, but this is only the prologue. So, they're going to be some chapters that are short and others long. I hope you like it! Hey, does anyone remembers Alan's eye color? I totally forgot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brt: **Hello, thanks for reviewing! Also, **Yue **is now helping me with the story, so half the credit is hers! She loves MaRa! Thanks to the ones that help me with Alan's eye color, which it will be dark blue, like Tyson's hair. (Don't know if it's really right, but I really don't care, I only know that they're a dark color... I think, enjoy!)

Second Chapter:

Plane Ride.

* * *

The four friends were waiting for their plane to arrive, Max kept chatting with Tyson about the plans he had made for them... _and_ Alan. Something that the neko was not happy about, and Kai just _loved_ adding fuel to the fire. He also made a mental note to hide every sharp object from Ray. Ah, what a smart decision indeed! "Don't you agree that Max seems _really _happy talking about Alan?" their captain asked the silently fuming neko. Whom was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, if someone was paying attention to him, they would've said that he looked like Kai. Glared and all. 

"_No._" He glared at Kai.

"Oh really?" Kai smirked, he now knew why Tyson annoyed people so much; it was fun! At the account of others' expenses, but it was still fun as hell! "Are you mad?" he asked innocently, who knew that Kai could pull that off! "Or should I say, are you _jealous_?" his voice was way _too_ sweet, and Ray was finally ready to snap. How was he suppose to live though the whole trip, with not only Kai, but also with Alan closed to his blond!

"Ray, are you OK?" The Chinese blader blinked, Max was staring a him with worry eyes. The neko blushed.

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Well, your soda is all over your hand." Ray blinked again, and turned his confused gaze at his right hand that held a can of soda. But it seemed that he was so angry that he hadn't noticed that he was gripping it too hard, and all the liquid was oozing out. He quickly loosen his dead grip he had on the can.

"Damn." he curse. Yep, his day -no, his life- was going down-hill. After, Ray washed his hands, the plane arrived and they were now getting in the plane. Ray was lucky to not only seat in a window seat, but also with Max. Tyson took the window seat, while Kai sat besides him.

"It's going to be fun!" Max declared, not knowing of Ray's _little _problem.

"Yes Max," Kai said, "It is going to be _a lot _of _fun._" who knew that Kai had a sense of humor?

"Finally Kai, you're starting to loosen up!" Tyson said happily. Kai smiled at him, making Tyson blushed. "Hey," he said poking Kai at his arm, "what did you mean with the whole thing about our trip being _extremely _entertaining?" he asked curious.

"Well, you see, Ray," he began loud enough for both Ray and Max to hear, "is very happy to see one of Max's friends!" Ray's right eye twitched. One of this days, Kai _will _pay! He could count on it! Max, who had heard everything turned towards Ray, whom had his eyes closed.

"Are you really happy?" he asked happy, after all, he wasn't sure if Ray had forgiven Alan for stealing the rock. He just wanted everyone to be friends. What a nice thought.

"Of course!" he force out, trying to sound happy. Behind them, both Tyson and Kai cringe from the force enthusiasm. The blond totally missed it, and he smiled widely. Ray was either a good actor, or Max was way to dense for his own good.

"That's great!" he exclaimed, "I can't wait to get there!" Max would never know how much he was going to regret saying that.

**

* * *

Brt:** Yey, we're done! Anyways, I know that the chapters are short, but they'll get longer, promise! Also, Kai is totally ooc! ;D 

**Yue: **Thanks for reading... next chapter they arrive and meet with Alan! Goodbye. ;)

**Brt: **Hey, I know that this question is stupid but... what is a muse? -Totally clueless. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Brt: **Hello! Gomen for taking so long, and I hope this chapter is funny enough. The TAKS has worn me out. -stupid math- Oh yeah, this chapter contains _a lot_ of ooc, and cuss words. (If it offends you, there's a 'back' bottom).

**PS:** I'm _supe_r pissed with some fans saying that Kai and Tyson hate each other, where the hell is the evidence for that whole BS! "Thanks Kai, you don't know how much in means coming from you." see! Damn, gomen... but I used to respect the fan's opinion of RaKa, but seriously! Some -I'm not saying all- put hints where there's none! At least we -TyKa/KaTy fans- have some damn evidence! And saying that Kai hates Tyson, just pisses me off even more. "He's amazing!" oh yeah, who would praise the ones they hate?

If any RaKa fans are reading this, then I apologize for this, but please take in mind that if you are -have done- a brief description about a character, make sure you have find some _good _evidence backing it up. Not only put it because it's your opinion, (If it is, then please stated _before or after _the description), or because you hate/dislike that particular character. Again, I'm sorry if I offended any one, but just find more evidence _before _saying that a certain character hates another. Thank-you for reading, and if there's any one who disagrees, then please tell me. I don't mind discussing it.

(Also, this not only applies to Beyblade characters, but other series as well. RaKa fans, I sincerely apologize, and contrarily of what I said, I do respect your choice.)

Third Chapter:

The Rival Appears! 

* * *

"So Max," Tyson began, "who is going to pick us up?" he asked as they walked from the security guard. 

"I have no clue!" the blond responded happily, the other three teens felled anime style.

"Wow, that was _so _unexpected." Kai said.

"Max!" someone called, and the four friends stopped, and a few feet in front of them Emily was standing besides Alan, waving her hands. "Over here!" the four walked towards them.

"Hey Emily!" Tyson greeted, "where are the others?"

"They are helping Judy with some research." she explain, Max then stood in front of Alan, smiling wide. Ray couldn't help but noticed that Alan had gotten taller, and in fact it seemed that the brunet was the same height as him!

"Hey Alan, long time no see! How have you been? " Alan returned the smile.

"Just fine." he said and he looked nervous, "Um here I bought you these." he said, and handed Max a bouquet of red flowers, making the blond blush. And a certain neko glared. Besides Ray, Kai lean close to Ray and whispered to him.

"Damn, he's good." the glared turned towards Kai's direction.

"Shut up Kai." He warned. Kai merely grinned.

"Thanks Alan, they're beautiful!" he said happy. Alan smiled, confidence now showing in his dark blue eyes. He took a step closer to Max and took one of Max's hands.

"But not as beautiful as you..." he finished by kissing Max hand. The four friends witnessing it were shock... OK, so Ray was shock, angry, furious, and jealous.

"A-alan... um, oh, thanks?" the blond said, asked, uncertainly. Kai smirked and whispered to Ray.

"Dude, forget about good, he's an expert! Better watch out Ray, or you won't make it to first base." he _advice_.

"Kai, shut the _hell _up." the neko gritted out, turning fully to face Kai.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?" both hadn't noticed that all four friends were staring at them.

"I don't know! But it'll be _painfu_l, Hiwatari!" people could literally see the sparks flying in between them.

"I like to see you try, Kon." their friends sweat-dropped, not really knowing what was going on.

"Ah, guys?" Tyson tried to stopped them, but the two stubborn teens didn't pay attention to him.

"At least I don't wear makeup!" Kon said pointing at Kai's triangles, Kai glared.

"What did you say, cat-boy?"

"You heard me." he crossed his arms, glad that at least he was able to payback some of Kai's own medicine. Tyson stepped in between them.

"Guys calm down, what's going on?" without taking their gaze from one another, Kai responded.

"Kitty here is a little pissed, only because I say what I see."

"Then don't say nothing at all."

"Ray, Kai, maybe we should leave..." Emily suggested, seeing as some people had stopped to stared at them.

"Whatever." both responded.

"Hey," Alan began, as they walked out of the airport, "you guys are friends of Zeo Zaggart?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" Tyson asked, putting his bag in the taxi's trunk.

"Well, I heard that he's playing the violin tomorrow, at a concert." he informed them. After the whole 'taking the bit-beast to become human' thing, Zeo had decided to rest from beyblattles for awhile and play the violin for some time.

"Really?" Max asked, "we had wanted to see him perform, but with the whole BEGA thing, we weren't able to go to any of his performance."

"Yeah, I got some tickets, the bad thing is that I could only get three." he said, showing them the three blue tickets. Ray's gears were working overtime.

_Why would he spent his money in these tickets,_ he thought, _unless... why that bastard! He had plan this all alone. But how those he know Zeo... Oh_. Realization made its way home. "Kai, can I talk to you for a moment?" he said taking Kai by the arm and dragging him away from eavesdrop. "Kai I think..."

"I know." Kai told him, "...that son of... he plan this." Ray wasn't sure if Kai was talking about Alan, or Zeo.

"What are you going to do?" the neko asked Kai, whom was trying to burn a hole on the pavement.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something." he answered, Ray was going to ask something that he knew he would regret later.

"Want to 'team-up'?" Kai stared from Alan to Max to Tyson, and back to Ray.

"...Fine." he said walking away, "oh, and Ray, this however, doesn't mean that I'm going to stop 'torturing' you." Ah yes, _this_ was the part the neko had dreaded.

"Kai you bastard, someday you'll pay!" he shouted after his captain, and he made a mental note to keep in Kai's 'good' side. Besides, he was sorry for Zeo. _And Alan, I'm not letting you win! _He promised, heading back to what looked like his most difficult battle of all his time, a battle even more fierce than a beybattle. A battle of love... and wits -this one being Kai's part-.

**

* * *

Brt:** Another chapter done! Hope you like it! ;D 


	4. Chapter 4

**Brt:** Thanks for reading and reviewing, here's the update!

Four Chapter:

Taxi Ride and Room Arrangements!

* * *

Ray cursed his bad luck for the tenth time that day, and to think that his day had started good. He had woken up early, made breakfast and was able to talk with Max. It all went down-hill when he saw the letter lying on the table, and Max reading it. Also, Alan making his move on his blond! And to add more, Alan was right now riding in the taxi with Max, Tyson was with them. And to top it all, he was stuck riding with none other then Kai Hiwatari, Emily was with them.

"I wonder what Max and Alan are talking about right now." Kai said from his seat in the front. Ray said nothing, only glared at him, "What do you think Ray?"

"I don't care…." He said, and turned to stare out the window, he couldn't understand why Tyson would want Kai as a friend. _Maybe he saw something that we didn't, something deep within Kai? _

"What do you think Emily?" Kai asked the girl, totally intending to make the drive for Ray a living nightmare; after all, he was bored. Ray glared at him.

_Yep, Tyson had to dig _very _deep to find something. _The neko thought, trying his hardest to maintain calm. Not really working might I add.

"Hmm, Max is probably asking him about Judy's work." She said, "you guys are lucky to be able to go to Zeo's concert, I wanted to go, but couldn't get a ticket in time."

"You want mine?" Ray asked.

"Really!" she exclaimed, "but what about you? You don't want to come?"

"Um, well, you see I don't really like that kind of music." He lied.

"Oh, in that case, thanks!" Ray handed her his ticket.

"Nice one, Kon." Kai said.

"Shut up Kai, or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll tell Tyson!" Ray smirked, Kai stiffen in his seat. On the outside he looked calm and indifferent, but in the inside he was panicking.

_What if Ray really tells Tyson? _He thought, but of course, normal people would have responded with 'then I'll tell Max if you do.' But Kai wasn't a 'normal' person, nor had he thought of that, nope not at all. Suddenly, Kai grinned, and gave Ray over the mirror a look of –I know something that you don't- Ray stared at his captain. Kai was so hoping for the neko to fall for his trap, yep Kai was _so _bluffing. Anyone would've been able to see that coming a mile away, but not Ray.

"…bastard." Was the only thing Ray said, before slumping deeper in his seat. Kai sighed in relief.

_That was too close for comfort, _he thought, _note to self: get blackmail material for future reference._ Emily blinked, totally missing the whole 'conversation'. The taxi finally stopped and they got out, in front of them. Tyson, Max, and Alan were waiting for them.

"Hey guys," Tyson greeted, "how was your ride?" Kai stepped besides his friend, and smile at Tyson, making say teen blushed, and smile back.

"It was interesting." Kai told him, Ray walked through them, and he turned to stare at Tyson.

"You had to dig very deep, didn't you?" he turned and entered the hotel, Tyson turned to stare at Kai.

"What was that about?" he asked his captain.

"I don't know…" he shrugged, and they entered the hotel.

"So, what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Emily asked them.

"Kai, Ray, and I are going to Zeo's performance." Tyson answer, "Alan and Max are going to see Max's mom."

"Actually," Ray interrupted him, "I'm not going either, I gave my ticket to Emily. Meaning that I'll go with Max," he informed them. "That is, if Max is ok with it." The blond smiled and hugged the Chinese blader.

"Of course, isn't great Alan?" he asked the brunette, say teen faked a smile.

"Of course, more is always better." He said, glaring at Ray, whom only smiled.

"Here are your keys." The woman behind the desk told them, and handed them their room keys to Emily.

"Judy made sure to put you with the person she thought you would get better with." Emily said, "Tyson, you're with Max, and Ray and Kai are sharing. Is that ok?" Ray cursed his luck. He then grabbed Tyson and dragged him away from the others.

"Is there something wrong Ray?" the blue-haired teen asked.

"Yes and no… I was wondering if you could switch keys with me."

"Why?" he asked, blushing at the thought of being in the same room as Kai. The neko sighed, how was he supposed to explain it to Tyson without saying that he liked Max? He couldn't trust Tyson to keep quiet about it.

_Then why the hell did I told Kai? _He mentally asked himself. "Um, well, what if Kai disappears again as he always does?" Ray was hoping that Tyson would care enough for Kai to fall for it, without asking questions. Without saying anything, Tyson grabbed the keys from Ray and waked towards Kai. He grabbed his bag and gave Kai his, then he grabbed Kai by the arm and proceeded to drag him towards the elevator. Kai merely blinked.

"Is there something wrong with Tyson?" Max asked Ray.

"Nope, we just talked, we should go unpack for tomorrow." He said, and took Max's hand in his, "see you tomorrow, Alan!" he waved at the glaring brunette as the metal doors closed.

"Just you wait until tomorrow, Ray." Alan said and walked towards the doors. Emily blinked again missing the 'conversation'; she shook her head and sighed.

"Boys today." She said, following Alan out of the hotel, thinking that tomorrow it was going to be fun at the concert, totally forgetting who she was going with.

**

* * *

Brt: Yey, I'm done! So sorry for taking so long, I don't have a real excuse only that ****Red **dared me to watch some of the animes she has, and to tell her if I could 'slash' some of the characters! XP, I have the weird habit of pairing the characters of any new anime, even the characters that are some what involved with a female! Two of the animes and pairings are: BECK; Ryuusuke /Koyuki and Pita Ten; Ten-chan/Kotaro. ;D I love them! See you next time! ;) Yey, I'm done! So sorry for taking so long, I don't have a real excuse only that dared me to watch some of the animes she has, and to tell her if I could 'slash' some of the characters! XP, I have the weird habit of pairing the characters of any new anime, even the characters that are some what involved with a female! Two of the animes and pairings are: BECK; Ryuusuke /Koyuki and Pita Ten; Ten-chan/Kotaro. ;D I love them! See you next time! ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Brt: **Finally, an update! I can't think of a title… um, lets see…

Chapter Five:

Between A Battle, and a 'Fan' Race!

* * *

Ray stepped out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. _I got a bad feeling. _He thought, as he made his way towards the elevator. As the metal doors open, he saw that it was already occupied by Kai. He seriously thought about taking the stairs, but chose to enter. Besides, taking the stairs meant taking an extra five minutes! As soon as the doors closed a feeling of dread surrounded him. "Hello Kai," he began to greet, but the dual-haired teen open his eyes, and pinned the teen with a glare, successfully shutting him up. Now those extra five minutes were looking more appealing than this!

"Zoe is here." The teen said, and Ray noticed that the temperature had dropped.

_Why the hell do I always need to be right! _Ray thought, _wait Zeo? _"How do you know?" he asked, still not able to move away from the door.

"He called Tyson yesterday. He invited him to an _amusement _park." Ray sweat-dropped, knowing that Kai was _not _amuse by that.

"Oh, w-what are you going to do?" he asked him, finally able to move from Kai's glared.

"Well, since Tyson can be an idiot sometimes, he told him that I was going with them." Kai smirked, satisfied that Tyson's idiocy was good for something; it also helped to know that Tyson was almost as dense as Max and wouldn't know that he was been asked in an indirect date, even it hit him on the head! He also knew that he was been mean, but Tyson's idiocy also made him look cute.

"I see," Ray mused, "Hey, why do you hate Zeo so much?" he ask his friend, as the doors open and they headed towards the hotel's restaurant where everyone was waiting for them. Kai shrugged.

"I don't hate him, I just hate the fact that he wants Tyson, that's all." He explain, and Ray sweat-dropped.

_That's all!_ Ray thought. _I feel like you want to chop his head off!_ The teen shook his head from the mental image. _Maybe that's the same reason why I hate Alan. _He thought, as they entered the restaurant, they immediately spotted their friends, but as Kai had mention Zeo was with them, and Michael. He also noticed that Zeo had cut his hair short.

"Hey guys, what took you?" Tyson asked them.

"Not that we missed you." both Alan and Zeo said, and Ray and Kai glared at them. Everyone missed the sparks between them, expect Michael, who pretended to not noticed. Ah, what a wise decision indeed!

"Shall we go?" he asked them, "the bus is waiting outside already." He informed them, and they walked outside. Max, Ray, Emily, Michael, and Alan got on the bus and they said goodbye.

"We'll see you in a few hours! Have a good time!" Max called from the moving bus.

"OK, same to you!" Tyson waved, and he turned to Zeo and Kai, who by now were ignoring each other. "So shall we leave too?" he asked them and the two nodded. "Great, this is going to be so much fun!" Tyson declared, as he put his arms around them in a friendly hug. With this little innocent action making Zeo blush crimson and making Kai avoid eye contact, a rose hue on his cheeks.

_Damn Tyson's denseness! _Both teens thought. Tyson was oblivious to their reactions.

_---Ray and the others---_

The bus stopped in front of the huge building, Judy was waiting outside, and Dr. Zagart was also there. They got out and greeted them; both Max and Ray were confused as to why Dr. Zagart was there. Judy must've seen their confusion as she began to explain. "You may be wondering why is Dr. Zagart here," she said, and the two nodded. "Well, since we had little time to investigate the rock's power. Dr. Zagart here has offered to help with the research." She said, as they entered the building. Soon they were shown to a room, where kids young and older were battling.

"Some of these blades," Dr. Zagart began to explain, "have a piece of the rock inside of them, but it seems that not all can call for the power of the ancient bit-beasts." He said.

"What do you say to a battle between us?" Alan challenged Ray, who was taken back by the sudden question.

"I can't, I didn't bring my blade." He explained, and it was true, the four had decided to leave their beyblades to Kenny.

"That's OK, we'll lend you one." Alan insisted, and Ray agreed. Both soon were in front of each other, and they began to battle. No sooner had their blades entered the stadium that Alan spoke. "How about we make this more interesting?" he suggested to Ray.

"How?" the Chinese blader ask.

"The one who loses has to go to the nearest store and buy the winner whatever he wants." Ray deadpanned, he thought that Alan was going to say something more along the lines of that the loser would have to forget about Max, but that was just ridiculous!

"Whatever." He said, and no sooner had he said that, that he saw his blade flying out of the stadium. Wow, that was fast! _What the hell happen?_ Ray thought.

"I win!" Alan exclaimed, as he smiled at Max, who didn't know who he should congratulate or cheer up. "And that means that you have to go the nearest store and buy me something!" he was happy to say the least, and Ray sighed.

"Fine, which way to the nearest store?" he asked, and Emily stared at him.

"What are you talking about? The nearest store it's about an hour from here." She said, and everyone was silent.

_T-that bastard!_ Ray thought, trying to stay calm. "I-it doesn't matter, I lost. Can you tell me the directions?" he asked Emily, and she nodded.

"If you want I can draw you a map so you won't get lost." She offer and Ray offer her a fake smile.

"Why, thank-you." he force out.

"Ray, if you want I can go with you." Max offer, and Alan glared at Ray, while the raven-haired teen smile at the blond.

"Nah, it's OK Maxi, I won't be too long." He said, and left.

"Now, don't take too long!" the brunette called at Ray, and the teen turned to glared at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." He force out, and it was official now, Alan had moved to Ray's payback list right besides Kai's name. _Kai can wait. _Ray thought, _but Alan is goanna pay soon! _He declared stepping outside.

_---Kai and the others---_

It all went fine as the three entered the amusement park, and started to just look at the games and rides. But the problem began when Tyson suggested riding the roller coaster, both Kai and Zeo wanted to seat next to him. Luckily, or unlucky, the problem was solve when a girl cut them in line and sat besides the midnight-haired teen who didn't mind at all. That left for the two teens to seat next to each other, not happy at all of course. And that's how they spent most of their time, neither getting a chance to talk to Tyson alone. Soon, they were seated at one of the food stores and Tyson left to buy some ice-cream, and leaving the two teens behind in total silence.

"You know, I'm not happy that you're here." Zeo finally broke the silence, and Kai glared at him.

"You took the words out of my mouth." He said, _damn, he has gotten blunter. _Kai thought, trying to ignore the other teens' presence.

"You know, I have been trying to be alone with Tyson since we arrived here." He said, and Kai sweat-dropped.

"Yes, I _have _noticed that." He replied, as he tried to figure out what Zeo was getting to with this whole conversation.

"But I can't, since you interfere and you're always close to him." Kai was officially lost.

"Wow, I hadn't noticed that." Kai said sarcastically, he stood up from his seat, "I'm going to buy something to drink." He said, as he walked towards the vendee machine. Zeo smirked, and stood heading towards a group of girls who were chatting.

"Excuse me," he said, and the four girls turned to stared at him, "but would you like to know where's Kai Hiwatari?" he asked them, giving them his sweetest most faked smile. The girls' eyes widen.

"You mean Kai from the Bladebreakers?" they all asked, and Zeo nodded, pointing at the dual-haired teens' direction, in less than a second he was standing alone, as he heard Kai's more than colorful language. He turned, and sweat-dropped seeing the girls forming a circle around the glaring teen.

"What's going on?" he heard Tyson's voice ask besides him. He turned and smiled at him.

"Nothing much, it seems that Kai was somehow recognize by his fans." He said, as both saw Kai trying to get away. Not succeeding at all. "Oh, he also said that we should leave, since it's almost time to meet the others." He lied to Tyson, and the mention teen stared at Kai.

"Are you sure, but what about Kai?" he asked his friend, and Zeo merely smile.

"Don't worry, he knows the way there." Tyson looked doubtful, but in the end agreed. Zeo mentally cheered. While Kai mentally curse, seeing Zeo grabbing Tyson by the hand, and guiding him towards the exit.

_Damn, that bastard! Forget about getting blackmailing material for Ray! Zeo is first! _He thought, seeing that the number of girls had multiply, "Oh fuck this!" he said as he moved away from the girls, but the girls seemed glued together, making it impossible for him to get away. "Hey look, there's Tala!" he shouted, and the girls turned the way he was pointing.

"Tala where?" they all asked, and of course saw nothing, "there's no one there." they said, turning around and founding that Kai was gone. "Where is he?" they asked, and one girl pointed towards the exit. "There he is! Get him!" she shouted, and they all run towards Kai, who wasted not time to run himself.

As Kai kept on running, he found himself wishing that Ray was having a worse time than him. Isn't that nice?

_---Tyson and the others---_

Zeo and Tyson entered the building and they immediately saw Max and the others. "Hey guys!" Tyson cheerfully greeted, and the others did the same.

"Where's Kai?" Max asked Tyson, and Zeo answered him.

"He was found by his fans, he's probably running right now." H explained.

"Where's Ray?" this time Tyson asked Max, and Alan answered.

"He's at the _nearest _store, buying me something." He said, and they all missed as Alan and Zeo smirked at each other in triumph, all except Michael, but again he chose to ignore it. Showing that he was wiser than what he let out. (1).

_---Ray at the store---_

"This fucking sucks." The neko swore as he stepped outside the so called _nearest _store, a bag of junk food on one hand. Hey, Alan hadn't said what he wanted. "He's so goanna pay for this little stunt!" he kept on mumbling to himself as he walked towards the building again, but just as he rounded a corner, he collided with someone, sending them both down to the cold pavement. "Watch where you're going, you idiot!" he yell, rubbing his ass, as the fall did hurt, and not to mention that the so called idiot had landed on top of him.

"What did you say, Ray?" he heard the person said, and he open his eyes, and found himself been glared at. Wow, if looks could kill, he would've already been three meters down with flowers on top of him, and the Father saying the prayer for his soul! Yep, Kai looked scary.

"Nothing!" he quickly said, Kai stood up, and Ray noticed that Kai's cheeks were a little red, and that he looked winded. It almost looked like he had been running. "Where's Tyson and Zeo?" he asked him, "and where's your scarf?" he asked, seeing that the infamous white cloth wasn't around his captain's neck.

Kai looked behind him, and noticed that the girls were still after him. _Don't they ever get tired! _He thought, "I rather not talk about it, where are you going?" he asked him, and Ray show him the map and the bag.

"I'm going back to the building, you?" Kai stared at him and he smirked.

"Same!" he said, taking the things from the stun teen as he run away from Ray. "Have fun!" Kai called to Ray, who merely stood there.

"What the hell was that all about?" the neko said to himself, "I guess is truth about the whole love makes people do crazy things." He said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. A yell made him stopped his thoughts.

"Oh my god, it's Ray!" mention teen turned and curse, "But I don't see Kai." The same girl said disappointed.

"It doesn't matter, Ray is also hot!" another girl said, "Get him!" Ray didn't need to think as he run the same direction Kai had gone, thankful that he had memorize the map.

_---Kai and the others---_

As the dual-haired teen stepped through the doors he saw his friends waiting at the lobby of the building. Tyson was the first to see him. "Kai!" he exclaimed, as Zeo turned and glared. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing really, here." He handed Max the bag, and the blond blinked confuse, "I saw Ray, he asked me to give you this."

"But Ray was the one suppose to bring it!" Alan protested and Kai raised both brows.

"And your point is?" the brunette said nothing.

"Where's Ray?" Max asked a bit worry.

"Don't worry; he'll be here soon enough." Kai reassured him, and not sooner had he said that, that Ray appeared, looking as though he had run a marathon.

"Ray!" Max greeted, running up to Ray and hugging him, glad to know that his friend was alright. "Where's your headband?" the blond asked him.

"…Hey Maxi, I rather not talk about it." Ray fought to keep his cool, as he glared at Kai. Soon, everyone was talking about their day, while Kai, Ray, Zeo, and Alan glared at each other. A look of challenge was written on their eyes, each knowing that war had been declared. All missed this, except one. Michael rolled his eyes, as he saw the challenge in their eyes, and he turned to stared at Max and Tyson, who were oblivious to it all.

_This isn't going to be pretty. _He thought, as he grabbed a bag of chips that Ray had bought. Besides, why let them go to waste?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) I'm no trying to bash him!

**Brt: **I'm done! I also tried to make the chapter longer, hope I accomplished it, also I'm not bashing Tyson either! Yey, now we're getting to the 'fun' part! Hope you liked reading it, and thanks for your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Brt: **I'm sorry for taking this long, also I have no music knowledge, and will just skip that part. XD.

Chapter 6:

After Party...and It Begins!

* * *

Kai and Ray were at the hotel's restaurant, waiting for Tyson and Max who were making a call to Kenny. Ray wanted to know if he could send him his blade, he wanted to challenge Alan to a battle again. "Lets see how he likes to go to the _nearest _store!" Ray declared, as the two saw Tyson and Max approaching.

"But what if you lose again?" Kai asked him.

"...Shut. Up." Ray said slowly, Kai just smirked.

"Shall we go?" Tyson asked them, as they were all dress in black tuxedos to go to Zoe's performance. "I can't wait to see Zeo!" he exclaimed, totally missing Kai's reaction to the mention teen. It almost made you feel sorry for Zeo...

"Yeah me either..." Kai said sarcastically. As they stepped out of the hotel, a limousine, thanks to Zeo, was waiting for them. Inside, Alan, Michael, and Emily were waiting for them... wait, Michael!

"What are you doing here?" Max asked the scowling teen.

"I beat him in a battle!" Emily responded, as Michael blush from embarrassment. The three got in, and they were off to the concert hall. While driving, they started to talk about random things, and the rematch Ray wanted. Alan, of course, refused.

"Why not? It wasn't a fair match anyways, I wasn't battling with my own blade!" Ray exclaimed, how _dare_ him refuse?!

"I don't want to battle, because I don't want to!" Needless to say, but Alan was getting quite annoy with the request. Ray glared at him, while Max look at them with a worry expression. The others were trying hard to ignore them.

"Alan, don't be mean." Max started to break the tension between the two, "just battle Ray, besides it is true that he wasn't battling with Driger, so the battle wasn't even." Ray smiled at Max, while Alan glared at Ray.

"...Fine." The brunette finally agreed. After talking about the details of the rematch, the limo arrived at the concert hall, inside, there were a lot of people. The group of friends went and sat at the front of the stage, and soon after that, Zeo begun to play. As Zeo's performance ended, and everyone stood to clap, Kai had to admit that his rival was gre-good. As soon as all the people left to the ball room, Zeo met up with the others.

"You were great Zeo!" Tyson went to the boy and hugged him, Zeo doing the same.

"Thanks Tyson!." Zeo thanked the blue haired teen, and Michael was surprise that Kai hadn't went up to them and separated them. He dared take a glance at the emotionless teen, and was surprise to see Kai merely looking in front of him, he didn't look mad or upset.

_Is he OK?_ Michael thought, as they all headed to the ball room. Why was he even going there? He couldn't dance! _Are we the only teens here? _Michael thought seeing all the older adults, but after a few minutes, he saw other teens. Ray and the others were standing close to the buffet table, what else were they to do?

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm kinda feeling uncomfortable." Max said, after a while of silence.

"Sorry guys," Zeo began to apologize, "I guess you're not use to this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, except Kai that is." Ray said, as he pointed at say teen who was talking to a group of girls. OK, so the girls were speaking and Kai just stood there. _Is he OK? _Ray thought sweat-dropping. After the girls went away, Kai approach them and put himself between Zeo and Tyson.

_Jeez, it's about time. _Michael thought as he shook his head,

"Hey Max?" Alan stood in front of the blond, and smiling he continue "want to dance?" Ray spitted his punch, and unfortunately it sprayed Kai.

"...Bastard." Kai said in a low dangerous voice, today was not his day. But Ray ignored this, and he glared at Alan. Max scratch the back of his neck, and smile nervously.

"Well, I would like to," he said, and all stared at him, "but I don't know how to dance." Ray sighed in relief, but Alan just kept on smiling.

"Don't worry, it's not hard." he said, as he took Max's hand and guided him to the dance floor, just as a slow dance was playing. He soon found out that Max wasn't joking when he said he couldn't dance, "Ouch!" Alan exclaimed as Max stepped on his foot for the tenth time.

"Sorry!" Max immediately apologized, "but I told you I couldn't dance!"

"It's OK, it doesn't hurt much." Alan lied, as Ray laughed at him. After the song finished, Max and Tyson went to dance. Max said he wanted to improve, Tyson just wanted to have fun. Kai was happy that it wasn't Zeo, the same could be said about Ray. The four teens stood looking at Tyson and Max fooling around, and having fun. Kai and the other three tried their best to ignore each other, while Michael could feel the tension raising between them.

"Ah, I can't take it anymore!" Michael exclaimed, glaring at the four startle teens.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked the frustrated teen.

"You four are a bunch of idiots!" The teen said, and Michael calmed down a little after saying that, and it also helped that Kai was staring at him, looking mad about being called an idiot. "Don't you see?!" he exclaimed.

"See what?" they all asked, and Michael took a deep breathe.

"If you," he pointed at Ray and Alan, "want to let Max know that you love him, you have to stop acting so childish!" Ray and Alan just stared at Michael, speechless. "You," he pointed at Zeo, "stop fighting with Kai, and just act like you did when you met Tyson!" he pointed at Kai last. "Kai, you..." Michael stopped to think on how he could word it, he didn't want to die young. "...have to stop being... a bastard, and if you love Tyson just tell him!" there he said it, even though it took a few moments.

"...How?" everyone turned to stared at Kai, who had a serious expression, "how can I tell Tyson that I have feeling for him?" No one answered.

"Then it's decided," Zeo said in a serious voice, "from now on I'll do anything to win Tyson." Zeo declared.

"Maxi will love me, and you won't be able to do anything." Alan told Ray.

"I'll like to see you try." both Kai and Ray said in unison.

_Damn, what have I done! _Michael thought as he saw the four teens face off. _Something tells me that this won't be pretty! _Michael would have never guess how right he was.

* * *

**Brt: **Yes, finally the plot will move from this point on! (Real/serious plot? Who knows).

**Red: **Why don't you tell them why you hadn't updated until now?

**Blue: **...Good night, and KaixTyson RayxMax FOREVER! -Mood: Hyper/happy-

**Question: **Should I write some drama, or just leave it as a light mood story? (Oh, well Red, Yellow, and Yue will help me. Thank-you for reading! I'm really thankful to the readers whom have been patient with my slow -very slow- updating).


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

The Plan!

* * *

Michael stood with a hand on his head; he was starting to get a headache. _Maybe I should go on a vacation? Yeah, I'll just tell Judy I need a break from all my practicing, and I'll return when this whole thing is over. What a great plan. _Michael thought sighing as he stared at the four quiet teens.

"…When are you guys heading back to Japan?" Zoe startled them out their thoughts.

"Max said that we could leave in about five days. Why?" Ray asked.

"Well, I just thought that each of us can have two days with Max and Tyson and on the fifth day we let them decide who they want to spend the last day with." He explained.

"Sounds reasonable enough," Ray said, and turned to look at Alan, "who's first?"

"Me!" Zeo said, and Kai glared at him.

"…Fine." Kai reply, bangs covering his eyes. The four teens stared at him silently waiting for more of his respond, but Kai kept quiet as he brushed pass Zeo, heading to the exit.

"Kai, where are you going? The party is not over ye!." Michael asked him, but Kai choose to ignore him and he left. Shortly after that, Tyson and Max returned from the dance floor.

"Where's Kai?" the blue-haired teen asked them, as he looked around for their anti-social captain.

"He left, apparently." Zeo said tone uninterested.

"Oh… I see." Was the quiet comment of Tyson, Zeo glared at nothing in particular.

_Damn Kai, always ruining everything! _Zeo thought as he clenched his hands, determined to win Tyson at any cost.

Meanwhile, Kai got inside a taxi, giving the driver directions to the hotel. He wanted to be alone for a while, and to think of a way to do as Michael had told him; to tell Tyson how he felt about him. He knew it was stupid to leave Tyson with Zeo, but when he was around the happy blader his mind would just go blank.

He also knew that Tyson was his strength as well as his weakness. It was because of Tyson, that he let his mask slipped and he had smile, a smile that had showed that he was having fun while battling with the younger teen. How exactly was he supposed to tell his great rival, as well as best friend, that he loved him? Kai knew if he was able to answer that question, then all his other questions would be answered as well.

------Scene change------

"Tyson, can I speak to you?" say teen turned to look at Zeo.

"Sure." They stepped outside, and Tyson knew that Zeo was being serious, too serious for his own liking.

"Ty, would it be OK if you met me tomorrow for dinner?" the blue-haired teen blinked, was that all? The teen sighed in relief.

"Sure!" he happily said, and Zeo hugged him.

"Thanks Tyson." Say teen nodded, but couldn't help feel that something was going on. He had also noticed that his friends had been acting weird, Kai included.

"I wonder if Kai is OK." He said to himself, and he didn't notice Zeo tense up at the mention of his captain. Inside, Michael was looking at his four friends and he had noticed that both Zeo and Tyson had left.

_It seems Zeo isn't going to take this lightly. I wonder why Kai left. _He thought. "Ray," say teen turned to look at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, and Ray stared at him confused, and Michael continued. "It wasn't my place to say those things to you and the others, _especially _Kai. It isn't my business." Ray smiled at the blader.

"Don't say that, besides what you said was right."

"I don't about that, but I just feel like I added fuel to the fire, knocked down the dominos, set a chain of events, you know what I mean?" he asked and Ray sweat-dropped.

"Don't worry about it. After five days, everything will be back to normal!"

"I sure hope so." He sigh uncertainty, "hey Ray." Again, the teen turned to look at him, and Michael gaze at Alan and Max, who were talking and laughing. Ray followed his gaze and then turned to look back at him.

"What?"

"…Are you jealous?" he asked, and Ray smiled.

"What kind of_ stupid_ question is _that_?" Michael immediately dropped it, knowing that he shouldn't push it, and deciding right there and then that Ray was a good actor.

**

* * *

Brt: Thank-you for reading and reviewing! For some reason I feel bad for Michael… XD. Oh yeah, just a small warning-hint about next chapter; it's going to be sad for… um, I can't tell you just yet, sorry! See-you'll later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Misunderstanding Part 1

* * *

As soon as Kai was outside the building he flagged down a taxi and asked the taxi driver to take him to the nearest park instead of the hotel. The driver did and Kai was glad that it was only a few walking distance from the hotel; he paid the driver and got out. His mind was filled with thoughts about Tyson and how to confess his love.

_Who was the person who made love so complicated? _Kai asked himself sighing and sitting on a nearby bench.

--Scene Change--

As the party was near its end, the teens decided that it was best to leave. Michael, deciding that he had enough drama for the day, decided to leave first, Emily left with him. Zeo offered to take the other three teens to their hotel and they agreed. On their way back, Tyson kept staring out of the window, and any conversation Zeo was trying to make was quickly shot down by Tyson's one-liner responses. Kai clearly on his mind.

"So Max," Alan began a conversation, "do you have any plans for tomorrow?" He asked the blond, who shook his head.

"Not really, mom said that she needs to go and meet with Mr. Dickenson and update him on the research of the rock. So no." He responded, a little sad that his visit with his mom was so short. Alan smiled at him.

"I see, I was thinking that maybe we could do something together tomorrow? I mean, if that's okay with you?" He asked him and Max nodded.

"Sure, I'm sure the others will also want to look around New York." He smile and Alan quickly glanced at Ray, who sighed, he was going to hate saying this.

"Sorry Maxi," Ray smiled apologetic, "but me and Kai already have plans." He lied, and Tyson quickly turned to look at him.

"You and Kai?" He asked him and Ray nodded. Everyone saw the look of hurt on Tyson's eyes, it actually made them look away. "Oh, I see..." the teen continued, trying to sound uninterested, "...where are you guys going?" he ask him.

"Um, well, we are going to pick up my blade from the post office." He once again lied, since he knew that Kenny had told him that his blade would arrived a day after tomorrow, but they didn't need to know that.

"I see." Tyson said, and turn back to stare out the window again, he didn't say anything else after that. Zeo couldn't even get a conversation with him again, this made the teen slightly angry, why was it that even if Kai wasn't there, he could still ruin his changes with Tyson! The limousine finally pulled up to the hotel and Tyson was the first out of it. "See you tomorrow Zeo, night." he quickly said and went to the elevator.

"Ty, wait!" Zeo called but the doors were already closed, "Dammit!" he cursed, "Let's go Alan." he told the other teen as he walked out of the lobby.

"Ok, well I guess I will see you tomorrow Max, goodnight." he told the blond and he turned to look at Ray, "later." as soon as they were gone, Max turned to his companion.

"Ray, what's going on?" He asked the Chinese blader, who look genuinely confused.

"I really don't know Max." He told him. _What's going on, this is bad._ _Kai, where the hell are you?_

--Scene Change--

Kai didn't know how long he had been outside, by the time he noticed how dark it was, he was cold and shivering. _Damn it all, what I'm i suppose to do now? _He thought and sighed. He took out his cell phone (1) and dialed a number. On the third ring, someone picked it up.

"Tala?" His voice sounding uncertain and lost, "...I'm fine... no, I'm lying I'm not fine." he told his friend. "...Can I ask you something?" he waited a few seconds while the redhead spoke. "...how... how do you confess to someone?"

**

* * *

**

**Blue: **(1) They are teens they need cell phones, lol!

Update. Not much plot movement at all, I was also re-reading it, and discover several mistakes that I have made on the other chapters, it's kind of pathetic actually. Hahaha, I asked a friend what story she wanted to see updated/done and she wanted "A Crush" and this one, but mainly this one. So this story is going to be dedicated to her. Thank-you so much RobbXmonXlover

I will also finish this story first and then I will start on the others. Not turning back now haha, I actually had to rewrite this chapter from the original, because the other one was too fast-paced. Not to mention I was making them all too ooc. I cringe when I read the unpublished chapters, (I had until chapter 12), I felt like crying, I seriously thought I had a good story, but looking back now, I was kidding myself. I'm hoping I can still save it though, I can only hope now, hahaha.

Hope you like, later!


End file.
